This invention relates to a bingo game machine which compares signs on a bingo card displayed in a display unit with a plurality of randomly selected specific sings and decides the winner of the game based on the correspondence of the signs.
There is known a bingo game machine including a spherical juggling box in which a plurality of balls are juggled, a ball receptacle for receiving the juggled balls, a ball transferring device for receiving the balls from the ball receptacle one by one and dropping them, a detector for temporarily storing the ball and detecting the number on the ball, and a ball storage for successively storing a specified number of balls which had their numbers detected and fell through a guide pipe. Further, bingo cards in which numbers are randomly arranged are displayed on game displays for respective game players. If the detected numbers on the balls corresponding with the numbers on the bingo card cover numbers in a line of the bingo card, the player having this bingo card wins the game and tokens are paid to him/her. Such a bingo game machine is displayed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-71010.
In the above machine, the balls themselves are identified by numbers. Accordingly, the significance of the game lies in that the balls are randomly selected one by one out of a plurality of balls juggled in the large spherical juggling box. The selected balls are successively introduced to the detector so that the information peculiar thereto can be detected. Thus, players can enjoy the randomness of the game only by seeing the balls juggled in the juggling box. Further, this machine requires the identification of the individual balls and a construction for detecting the identification of the balls.